De las arañas
by FrancaisBaiser
Summary: One-Short. /Toda esa estructura, esa jerarquía que habían tenido por años, un bastardo con una bastarda cadena la había hecho mierda, en un segundo. En un segundo destrozó sus anhelos, sus proyectos… Todo.


_**Hola :) Vi que hay muy poquitos fics de HxH por eso me decidí en hacer uno. Me inspiré en el capítulo donde Kuroro es raptado por Kurapika. Pucha que sufrí T-T En fin, espero que les guste y si pueden que dejen reviews xD**_

_***Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter no me pertenece u.u Pero sé que algún día *-*!... Ok, no xD**_

* * *

"_Una parte de importante calendario se perderá y las lunas restantes lo lamentaran intensamente.  
La tonada que tocará la orquesta infundada en sus trajes de luto llevará al décimo primer mes pacíficamente a un lugar muy alto._

_El crisantemo junto con sus hojas morirá y caerá al suelo donde los ojos rojos manchados de sangre yacen,  
aún así su posición superior permanecerá intacta aunque las extremidades que quedan quedarán reducidas a la mitad._

_Disfrutemos del drama que se lleva a cavo entre los actos, será aconsejable buscar nuevos amigos.  
Si piensa enfrentarlo sería bueno contar con un grupo, porque esto te llevará a enfrentarte con aquel que has estado esperando."_

* * *

Avanzaba por el largo camino que la dirigía a su destino.

Era un lugar amplio, con abundante pasto, árboles, plantas en general. Nunca creyó que a él le gustaran ese tipo de lugares, siempre se lo imaginó en sitios un poco más… lúgubres –pensó finalmente.

"De las arañas, yo soy la cabeza… Y ustedes chicos, los brazos y las piernas. Es la obligación de los brazos y las piernas movilizarse fielmente y seguir la orden de la cabeza, pero ese es un asunto de funcionalidad, no es de vida o muerte… Por ejemplo incluso si muero alguien tomará mi lugar… En algunas circunstancias las extremidades son más importantes que la cabeza. No se equivoquen… Mi orden es una prioridad, pero no necesitan darle prioridad a mi vida, soy parte de La Araña. Lo que hay que proteger no es al individuo, sino a La Araña… No lo olviden."

Aquellas palabras invadieron su mente por largo tiempo. –Esas fueron las palabras exactas que utilizó al momento de formar el Genei Ryodan... –recordó Pakunoda.

Finalmente llegó a su destino. Una lápida grabada con lo siguiente: "Aquí yacen los restos mortales de Kuroro Lucifer." Más abajo decía: "Pronto nos reuniremos junto a Ubogin y junto a ti, Líder."

Llevaba unas rosas blancas, las cuales depositó frente a la lápida. Suavemente se sentó a un lado mientras observaba detenidamente lo escrito en aquella roca. _– …no es de vida o muerte… Por ejemplo incluso si muero alguien tomará mi lugar… En algunas circunstancias las extremidades son más importantes que la cabeza. No se equivoquen…_ -Recordó.

-Dios… Estoy pensando demasiado. Es lo que siempre suelo hacer… Recuerdo que tu me regañabas a veces por eso. –Sonrió levemente.

* * *

_Se encontraba aún pensando, llegando a una conclusión sobre lo que debía hacer. Si hablaba, el bastardo de la cade__na mataba al Líder, a SU Líder -Pensaba._

"_En un oscuro y nublado día, en una habitación pequeña te verás obligada a escoger entre dos cosas:  
Orgullo o traición, son las únicas opciones que tienes mientras el Dios de la Muerte esté a tu lado."_

_Nunca entendió cual sería la traición y cual el orgullo. ¿Traición, era traicionarse a sí misma y sus sentimientos, hablar y morir? ¿Orgullo sería primar su vida por sobre la de su Líder? ¿O esa sería la Traición? La verdad era que ya no sabía nada…_

_Finalmente había decidido callar, sus camaradas no se enterarían de nada, ningún tipo de información saldría de su ser. Después de todo, ellos serían fuertes ante esa situación, siempre lo eran, y ésta no iba a ser la excepción. _

_El objetivo sería recuperar a su Líder con vida, y seguir sus vidas como siempre lo habían hecho desde la formación del Genei Ryodan. Era lo que anhelaba, seguir como antes._

_Había llegado el día del intercambio. Le pasarían a aquellos chicos al "bastardo de la cadena" y podrían por fin recuperar a su Líder. _

_Soltamos a los chicos –recordó. –El Líder también fue soltado, ambos caminaban en sentidos opuestos, aproximándose entre si mismos para luego volver cada quien con su respectivo grupo. Los chicos luego de pasar por el lado del Líder apuraron el paso, corriendo finalmente hacia sus amigos… Fue ahí cuando pasó… Lo peor._

_Ese maldito bastardo no pudo con su ira y con su estúpida cadena… Asesinó a nuestro Líder…_

* * *

Las lágrimas habían comenzado a salir de sus ojos, cada vez que recordaba aquella escena, era inevitable aquel desenlace.

Toda esa estructura, esa jerarquía que habían tenido por años, un bastardo con su bastarda cadena la había hecho mierda, en un segundo. En un segundo destrozó sus anhelos, sus proyectos… Todo.

"_De las arañas, yo soy la cabeza… Y ustedes chicos, los brazos y las piernas. Es la obligación de los brazos y las piernas movilizarse fielmente y seguir la orden de la cabeza, pero ese es un asunto de funcionalidad, no es de vida o muerte… Por ejemplo incluso si muero alguien tomará mi lugar… En algunas circunstancias las extremidades son más importantes que la cabeza. No se equivoquen… Mi orden es una prioridad, pero no necesitan darle prioridad a mi vida, soy parte de La Araña. Lo que hay que proteger no es al individuo, sino a La Araña… No lo olviden."__ –_Recordó nuevamente. –La Araña… No lo olvidaré… Líder. Lo prometo… Nunca…

* * *

_Français Baiser__ *_


End file.
